The Magical World
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Description inside. Read me
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Chantel here and I am back with a weird story. But before you read let me fill you in. So I love the Harry Potter books and movies. I have been reading the last one and this story poped into my head. I figured I would right and see what you thought. the story is about the magical world, some things are the smae like words, spells and names, but the charters come from GH. So please read and review on Patrick adventure into The Magical World. chantel 

Luke Spencer was an ordinary man living with his wife Laura in the small town of Port Charles, New York. They had a son named Lucky. He was the light of their lives. But this family had a secret, one they didn't want to come out. Everyday was the same. Luke was a doctor at the small hospital in town. Laura was a stay at home mom with a ear for gossip. Lucky was just a year old so all he like was getting things he wanted or crying until he got what he wanted. Some would say he was the most spoiled little boy ever. Laura kissed Luke goodbye and he walked to his car. She waved as he pulled out and noticed many birds in the sky. It was a bit unusual for the time of year but she shock it off. She headed to the market for supplies for Luke's dinner with his boss Alan Quartermaine and his wife Monica. She noticed that many people were out. For this time of day she shuck it off figuring everyone was getting things they needed for the weekend because a storm was coming. She found a spot and got out of the car. She got Lucky out and went inside. "I heard it's true." A tall women with graying hair. "So he's just vanished and their dead." A man with black hair going gray. "All but the boy." the first women said. "He survived everything and no one knows how"  
Mattie wanted to stay and listen but Lucky started screaming so she walked away. As she walked the isles getting this and that she heard bits and pieces of what people were saying. "The dark one." "Patrick." "Avada Kadrva"  
She would of listen more, but Lucky chose that moment to hit her in the head with a box of cereal. She shock her head at the baby and walked on. As she was leaving the store she heard it. "Patrick Drake lived and his parents died." She the red head she heard on the way in. Her head snapped around and then she saw it. The clocks and the wands clutched in their hands. "Well Noah and Bobbie were great people. Patrick was lucky to have them. "Oh no. No Lucky we have to go NOW." Mattie stated and pushed the cart on. Lucky cried as she placed him in the back seat and headed home.

She set Lucky in front of his favorite movie and went to the kitchen. She picked up the phone to call Luke but decided against it. She wasn't going to believe what someone dressed like a freak would say. She would wait until after the dinner to talk with him. She started getting food ready. Luke returned ready for the night. He opened the door and smelled her special Lasagna cooking. Lucky was in his best clothes looking unhappy he could see the rest of The Littles.  
"Honey I'm home." Luke said entering the kitchen. 'Hello." Laura said walking over and giving him a kiss. "You better be upstairs and changing"  
"Yes dear." Luke said. "You be good kid." Luke said to Lucky who sat still and fake smiling. Luke laughed and headed upstairs. He showered, changed and was back in record time. Laura finished the salad and setting the table. The door bell sounded so Luke picked Lucky up and headed out so Laura could finish getting things set up. He walked to the door and opened to find Alan, Monica and their son AJ. All hello went around and they walked into the dining room to find Laura setting the last of the food out. "Alan, Monica this is my wife Laura, Laura this is Alan and Monica Quartermaine and this is their son AJ"  
"Nice to meet you." Laura said shaking there hands. "Dinner smells wonderful." Monica said. "Thanks, we have salad and my special Lasagna with garlic bread." Laura said. "Sound delicious." Alan said.  
"Yucky." AK said. "I take he's like Lucky. How about if you have fish fingers and tatter tots "  
"Cool." AJ said. Laura left to the kitchen and returned several minutes later with food for the boys. They set them up in high chars at the end of the table and the adults sat at the other. The evening when as planned. Conversation flowed smoothly and things couldn't have been better.

The next morning Luke was sitting in the living room watching the news. A report came on about the birds. "Laura hun have you notice any of the birds their reporting?" Luke asked.  
"I saw some, but didn't think much of it." Laura said setting the coffee tray down. That when she remember what she over heard. "You haven't heard from your sister Bonnie, Bookie lately"  
"Bobbie and no. Why?" "Well when I was at the store I heard someone say Noah and Bobbie Drake were killed and Patrick survived"  
"I Haven't heard anything. Who knows, who cares." "Right, they are no good and we can only hope they stay away from us." Laura said smugly.

About ten past eleven the door bell rang. Luke pulled it open to find a man there. He was in a long star speckled clock. "No, go away." Luke said. "I am Professor Harvey Webberhem. And I assume you know why I am here." "Yes and I want you to go away." Luke said. Webberhem brushed passed Luke and entered the house. "See here." Luke said turning towards him. But she saw his wand and shut up quickly. They walked into the living room. Laura looked up and saw them. "Luke their kind is not welcome in our home." Laura said. "Sit down and listen." Webberhem said and they did quickly. "I am here because your sister Bobbie and her husband Noah have been killed and Patrick is quiet without a home and family"  
"And you are here why?" Laura said. "I am here to ask you to take young Patrick into your home. I know it is to much to ask you to love him, but he needs a home. The man named Coaxis has vanished but I am afraid he is not gone. Now Patrick is a very special child and will someday be very special to our kind of people as you call us. Now I must let you know we will be watching you and Patrick"  
"We don't what him." Luke said. "Well I did ask. Now I am demanding that you take him. And trust me I have ways of making you and I would hate to use them"  
The door bell sounded again. "Awe a bit sooner then I was expecting but alass they are here." Webberhem said standing. "Who's here?" Demanded Luke. "Patrick his nanny of course." Webberhem said. He walked to the door and opened to find a women with a small child in her arms. "Awe, Audrey you made it I see. And how is young Patrick doing." "Sleeping well.." Audrey said stepping inside. They walked back to the living room. "Audrey March this is Luke and Laura Spencer." "Hello." She said her accent coming through fully. "Audrey will be staying on as Patrick's nanny. No need to worry. A room has been added and her pay is taken care of. She is a witch and will be in contact with me at any wrong doing." "Patrick needs sleep so if you will excuse us." Audrey said. "Audrey, I must be off but if you need me you know how to reach me." Webberhem said. "Yes, good bye Webberhem, I call if I need you. Patrick is in good hands." "I know. Well goodbye." Webberhem said to the Spencers. He left with a loud snap. Audrey left without word to Luke or Laura. She placed a sleeping Patrick in his crib for his nap and sat in the rocking chair knowing the years ahead were going to be hard on Patrick.

Please READ and REEVIEW I need to know if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

At the age of ten Patrick was as normal a boy as he could be. His Uncle Luke and Aunt Laura rarely spoke to him and totally ignored Audrey and refused to let her do anything for them or Lucky. Patrick didn't understand why there was so much hatred in the house. He didn't understand why his aunt and uncle didn't love him. So far he knew nothing about the magical world. Luke and Laura demanded that there be no magic in there house. Audrey agreed seeing how it was there house. Patrick was far better looking then Lucky and seemed way smarted. Lucky bullied people and made a few friends that way. Him and his group of friends always picked on Patrick. Most of the time he found a way to get away. He Didn't know how he ended up in some of the weirdest places. The first was when he was seven and he ended up on top of the school bus when it was going down the highway. No one could explain it, but all the kids thought it was cool and it made Lucky even more determined to be better then Patrick. The next time he was nine and his Lucky was chasing him with a knife and Patrick ended up in the tallest tree in the neighborhood. The fire department was called to get him down. Uncle Luke gave him a good lashing. The next day however Patrick found Uncle Luke with a broken arm. It was a week until his birthday and Audrey said big things were going to happen. Patrick tried to get it out of her but she refused to tell him. However she said he would receive a clue each day up until his birthday. Patrick was excited. His birthday was on Rriday so his first gift came on Saturday. He awoke to find a small book on the end of his bed. Smiling he picked it up. "Hazza Menet Moldro." Patrick said and dropped the book as the front picture started moving and the lock click open. "What the hell." Patrick said picking it back up. He opened the cover. "'The World of Magic' by Madelia Dijon." Audrey said standing by the door. "Ok, the picture moved and the lock came undone by it's self." Patrick said. "I know, and there is more to learn. You have to figure it out. Enjoy your book and breakfast will be soon so get dressed and come down. Make sure you leave your book up here"  
"Yes, Audrey." Patrick said.  
He got up and dressed and hid the book under his bed. After breakfast he went upstairs and got the book out. He sat in the middle of his bed and opened it. He started reading it. The next thing he knew he was being called for supper. He hid the book again and ran down stairs. He cleaned up in the bathroom before going in. He sat and Audrey dished him up. "Where have you been all day?" Uncle Luke demanded.  
"In my room reading." Patrick said. "I got a great book for my pre birthday week." "Is it that time already." Aunt Laura said. "Yes." Audrey said. "Patrick will be eleven this year and you know what that means." "I don't think so." Aunt Laura said. "Not in my house." "And how do you supposed to stop it?" Audrey said. "No way in hell will I condone that lifestyle." Uncle Luke said. Patrick and Lucky sat watching the argument going on. "Well I will tell you this. Patrick was born to be one and there is no way to stop it." Audrey said. "This path was chosen a long time ago and there is no stopping it. Patrick will discover who he is and then his journey will begin"  
A few glasses seemed to shatter and Aunt Laura jump a foot in their air. "Stop it." She demanded. "We said none of it in our house." "Always a stupid muggle." Audrey said moving to clean up the glass. "Patrick finish eating please." "Yes Audrey." Patrick said and down the rest of his food. After Audrey cleaned up his plate and took him upstairs. "Patrick listen to me"  
"Ok." Patrick said starring at her. "Some things in this world are not as they seem and in six days your life will change. No matter what happens or what your Aunt or Uncle say you will become an amazing person and you will change the world"  
"Yes Audrey." Patrick said. "May I go back to my book please?" "Yes, but why don't you change into your pj's and brush your teeth so if you fall asleep reading." "Ok." Patrick said and went to his restroom. As she predicted he did fall asleep reading his book. She knew his life was starting to change and there would be no going back. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Patrick woke to find another book on his bed. He grabbed it and looked it over. There wasn't anything that he could read and the lock wouldn't budge. "Audrey." Patrick called.  
"What?" Audrey said coming in the room.  
"There is nothing on this book to get it to open"  
"Did you finish reading your other book"  
"Yes, last night before I fell asleep." Patrick said. "Well then you know what you have to do." Audrey said leaving the room. Patrick starred after her wondering what the answer was. Thinking about he looked for his last book. He looked at the table of contents.

1: Basics to Magic 2: Figuring out if things are Magic 3: Learning the secret of Magic

"Chapter three." Patrick said. flipping the pages. He found it. "To get an object to reveal it's secrets tap it twice and say secrecy revelio." He sat the book on the bed and tapped it twice.  
"Secrecy revelio." Patrick said.  
Nothing happened.  
"Patrick time for breakfast. Come on you can figure it out later." Patrick hid his books and changed. They headed down and found a note.

'Out to Breakfast

Luke'

"Well it looks like you can have whatever you want." Audrey said. "So what will it be"  
"Audrey can you do magic?" Patrick asked.  
"Yes." Audrey said. "Can you show me please"  
"No, your Aunt and Uncle have asked that I not use magic in there house." Audrey said. "Oh please, I want to see that it is real. Can you make breakfast with magic"  
"What do you want to eat?" Audrey said. "Umm banana pancakes." Patrick said. "Ala tu benay." Audrey said and Banana pancakes appeared on the table.  
"WOW!!" Patrick said. "Not a word to anyone, so eat up." Audrey said. Patrick smiled and ate his food. When he was finished he went off to his room while Audrey cleaned up. Patrick pulled the books out. He sat the blank on the bed. He tapped it twice.  
"Secrecy revelio." He said load and clearly. It happened. Book cover of the book became clear and the locked popped. "Magic Uncovered." Patrick read the title. He sat down and read the book. Audrey brought him dinner so he didn't interrupt the party Luke and Laura were throwing. At eight a girl with brown hair ran in.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Reading and who are you?" "I am Emily. I am AJ sister. Can I hide in here. Jason is trying to find us all"  
"Sure, there's a great spot by the window"  
"Cool, what's your name?" "Patrick, you better hide they're coming"  
Emily ran to the window and hid. Seconds later the door flew open. "Hey dork wad is Emily in here." Lucky said. "Get out." Patrick said. "I'll tell Audrey." "Oh going to get your nanny to beat me up." Lucky said sneering at him. "Get out." Patrick said waving his hand and they all watched as Lucky flew out the door. "Cool." A boy with spiked hair said. "Can you do it again?" "I'm telling." Lucky said. "MOM, DAD." Lucky was gone. "You better get out." Patrick said. "Emily you to or you'll be in trouble." "But you didn't touch him." Emily said. "Look, go please." Patrick said "Come on Jason.:" Emily said grabbing his hand and all three kids ran out the door. Patrick closed it only for it to fly open several minutes later revealing a red face Uncle Luke and Aunt Laura.  
"Boy, I am going to kill you." Luke said lunging at Patrick but he duck and Uncle Luke hit the foot board of his bed. "Luke." Aunt Laura exclaimed. "Boy when I get my hands on you." Luke said getting up. "Atei Cili." Patrick shouted and Uncle Luke and Laura flew up to the ceiling and were stuck there. "Boy, get us down." Uncle Luke shouted. "I don't know how. Lucky interrupted before I could read that part. Audrey will be home soon and she can get you down"  
"I am going to kill you." Uncle Luke shouted. "I like to see you try. Stupefy. Freeze" He watched as they both froze. Laughing he settled himself on the bed and opened his book. Lucky came in a few minutes later.  
"Where are my mom and dad?" Lucky demanded. "Watching over you." Patrick said pointing to the ceiling. "MOM, DAD? What did you do"  
"I will do the same thing to you if you don't be quiet. No go get ready for bed." Lucky ran from the room and hit the wall because he was looking back at Patrick.

Audrey returned a couples hours later. "Patrick?" She called. "Audrey, I'm up here." Patrick called and she ran up the stairs. "Patrick, where are you aunt and uncle"  
"Ok, before you get mad and take them down, he was trying to kill me." Patrick said looking up. They were going to kill me because something happened and I can't explain it." "Ok, tell me what happened?" Audrey said sitting on the bed. Patrick went over what happened. "Ok, I am going to let them down. You stay right there"  
"Ok." Patrick said. Audrey woke unstudefyed unfreeze them and set them on the ground. "Boy I am going to kill you." Luke said. "Stop right now." A loud voice said. There were several loud pops a several men and women appeared in the room. "Ceverlious." They yelled and Patrick watched as ropes tied Uncle Luke and Aunt Laura up. "Audrey my dear what is going on?" Webberhem asked. "It looks like Patrick has finally come of age and his Uncle and Aunt wish to kill him"  
"That boy tried to kill our Lucky." Uncle Luke exclaimed.  
"I did not." Patrick said. "I don't know who it happened. He just flew out the door." "Ok, Patrick." Audrey said. "You are going to come with me while the matter gets sorted out. Let's pack your things." "Ok." Patrick said moving to this closet. "Ok, you'll be at the Leaky Cauldron see TJ he will get you settled." Webberhem said. "Ok." Audrey said. "Come on Patrick." They left the house and she pointed her want up calling the knight bus. They bored the bus and were off Patrick mind racing with all that had and was happening. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Audrey, where are we going?" Patrick asked as they whipped through the streets of London.  
"London, England." Audrey said. "A place called the Leaky Cauldron. You'll like it I think, you learn more about our world." "The magical world?" Patrick asked. "Yes, why don't you do some reading while we wait for our turn to be dropped off." Patrick smiled and pulled out his books. He started reading and wondering if he could do all the things that were in his books. "Audrey can I do magic like this?" Patrick asked showering her a picture.  
"After you get some education then yes you will be able to." Audrey said. "You will start school in the fall and learn about the magical world." "Cool, will I met other witches and wizards?" "Oh yes, tons." Audrey said. "You will love the magical world." "Audrey if we are magical then why couldn't they save my mom and dad?" Patrick asked.  
"Because some magic is bad Patrick. Some people choose to do bad magic." "Audrey, what happened to my parents?" Patrick asked.  
"Now is not the time to talk about it." Audrey said. "Once we are settled in the Leaky Cauldron then I will tell you all you want to know." "Ok." Patrick said. "I will read some more." "Very good." Audrey said. A while latter the they were pulling up to a small side street.  
"The Leaky Cauldron." the conductor said.  
'This is us. Come along Patrick." Audrey said and got of the bus as the conductor was setting their bags down. "Shall I call TJ for you miss." "Yes, please." Audrey said and the conductor walked into the small establishment. Seconds later he returned with a man with gray hair and small horn rimmed glass.  
"Ah, Audrey and young Patrick. Welcome home." "Thank you Tony." Audrey. "Patrick this is Tony Jones. He likes to be called TJ. Tony this Patrick Drake." "Nice to meet you." Patrick said reaching out to shake his hand. "The pleasure is all mine." TJ said. "Please let's go inside." Audrey walked in with Patrick and TJ moved their bags inside.  
"Your rooms are almost ready." TJ said. "They are being cleaned as we speak." "I see you have a full house." Audrey said. "Yes, most in with families getting things they need for school in Diagon Alley." "Miss and masters rooms ready." A man said walking up. "Very well. Pate please take their things up." "Yes TJ sir." Pete said. "How about some dinner. Are you hungry?" TJ asked.  
"I could eat." Patrick said. "Very well I see a table come sit." Audrey and Patrick said and TJ went to get them food. "Audrey what is this place?" Patrick asked looking around. "This is the way into Diagon Alley. It is a small motel and bar in one. It keeps muggles away and allows us safe entrance into the alley." "What is Diagon Alley?" Patrick asked.  
"It is like a mall, but for witches and wizards." A girl said. "Are you still getting used to all this"  
"yes." Patrick said. "I'm Robin Scorpio." She said reaching out a hand. "I to am still getting used to all this." "Patrick Drake." Patrick said shaking her hands. "I have heard of you." Robin said. "You're the one that survived Coaxis." "Who is he?" Patrick asked.  
"I will tell you later." Audrey said. "Robin are your parents Anna and Robert"  
"Yes ma'am." Robin said. "They are right over there." "I know them." Audrey said. 'Why don't you two talk and I will go say hi." "Ok." Patrick said. Audrey left and Robin sat down in her chair. "Are your mom and dad magical." Patrick asked.  
"Yep, me mums a witch and dads a wizard." "Then how are still getting used to all this?" Patrick asked.  
"I didn't grow up in the magical world. When Coaxis vanished mum and dad thought it was a joke and didn't want to risk having him come after them. They are part of the Dragon Order. They stop bad magic. We lived in the muggle world. The broke the news to me a week ago and then started giving me things so I could discover magic myself." "Me to, but mine come as pre birthday presents." Patrick said. "Mine too." Robin said. "Mom says we were born on the same day in the same hospital. Says are mums were friends as were our dads"  
"I don't know any of this." Patrick said. "My Aunt and Uncle forbid Audrey to tell me anything. She says she will answer all my questions tonight." "So your famous and you don't know why?" Robin said. "Wow, what a head trip this must be for you"  
"You have no idea. But I like this magic stuff. Like tonight I don't know how by I threw my cousin with a wave of my hand and I stuck my Aunt and Uncle on the ceiling as they tried to kill me. Then I stupefied them"  
"Cool." Robin said. "Mum and dad says we can't do magic outside of school until we turn seventeen. The magic we do as we come into our powers is ok, but they have to watch so we don't do great harm. I blew a watermelon up mum and it was funny. Dad couldn't stop laughing. I didn't know how I did it, or that I even did it. Mum laughed, but we avoid the watermelon when we shop"  
Patrick laughed and TJ arrived with their food. "Your Parents and miss Audrey said for you two eat here while they talk." TJ said. "Will you be needing anything else." "Can I have some ketchup please?" Patrick asked.  
TJ waved his hand and a small bowl of ketchup appeared. "May I have some too please?" Robin asked. TJ waved his wand and a second bowl appeared and he left them to eat. "So where did you grow up?" Patrick asked.  
"Here in London." Robin said. "How about you"  
"Port Charles, New York." "Wow all the way in the States?" "Yeah." Patrick said. "But I didn't have the best childhood. My cousin tried to kill me at every turn." "I don't have any family that I met. My mom says I have three cousin two aunts and one uncle." "So you grew up all alone." Patrick asked.  
"I had my mom and dad." Robin said. "I had Audrey. She's my nanny I guess." Patrick said. "My aunt and uncle didn't really care to have me there." "That seems sad." Robin said. "Do they not know your tale?" "They might, but I don't even know it." "it is not a good tale." Robin said. "Mum says Coaxis is evil within evil and will stop at nothing to take back all he lost." "Does that me killing me?" Patrick asked.  
"I'm afraid so. But mom says you are a great wizard and someday when you have to face him you will win." "I have no clue on how to do that." Patrick said. "But I am glad someone has faith in me." "All of the good magical people believe in you. I do." Robin said smiling at him. "Looks like we are done here. I am staying here so if you want to talk or go see Diagone Alley tomorrow let me know." She stood up and kissed his cheek and ran off to find her parents. Audrey returned and they headed up to their rooms. "Patrick do you want to hear about your parents now?" Audrey asked.  
"Yes." Patrick said and they sat in front of the fire in his room and she filled him in on what happened and why everyone knew his name. Patrick went to bed that night thinking over everything he had learn. One thing he couldn't stop thinking about also was the kiss Robin gave him on the cheek. No one had ever kissed him. He smiled and looked forward to seeing her tomorrow. 


End file.
